Folie distillée
by Veneziano58
Summary: Enfermé depuis 6 ans dans la clinique Val Dracy, William essaye de se soigner. Nathan César, psychologue l'y aide. D'autres personnes se joignent au combat. Et dans tout ça, les sentiments ont-ils encore une place à prendre? /OC villes/Human AU/thème dur/


**Hetalia ne m'appartient pas mais ces OC sont les miens sauf les deux derniers mais j'ai l'autorisation de les emprunter!**

William Roy (Varennes-Vauzelles)

Nathan César (Nevers)

Hugo Autheville (Autun)

Clément Dôme (Clermont-Ferrand)

Eric Duvin (Saint-Germain-des-Fossés)

Vanessa Roy (ex-Vauzelles)

Étienne (Saint-Étienne)

Cédric (Grenoble)

* * *

><p>Nathan César était l'un des psychologues de la clinique psychiatrique Val Dracy, située à Dracy-le-Fort en Saône-et-Loire. Il y travaillait avec un amirival/ennemi, rayer la mention inutile (?), Hugo Autheville qui était médecin psychiatre. Le hasard avait voulu qu'ils se retrouvent dans la même clinique après leurs études et manque de chance, qu'ils s'occupent presque toujours des mêmes patients. Dont un en particulier qu'ils suivaient depuis plusieurs années: William Roy.

Avec ses cheveux d'un blond miel qui tombait en vagues sur son joli minois et ses extraordinaires yeux verts bordés d'or, William avait une bouille d'ange. Malheureusement, son comportement n'était pas vraiment angélique. Il pratiquait assez régulièrement l'auto-mutilation et avait parfois des accès de violence mais il ne blessait que rarement les autres. La vie de ce jeune homme avait été un enfer... Nathan s'étira puis fit signe au jeune homme blond en question qui patientait pour sa consultation journalière. Parfois ils parlaient de la pluie et du beau temps et parfois William vidait son sac avec toutes les horreurs qu'il contenait. Le psychologue se leva afin de fermer les stores pendant que son patient s'asseyait puis il revint à sa place, passant machinalement sa main dans ses cheveux d'un joli châtain noisette.

«Alors William, comment tu vas aujourd'hui?

- Je vais bien N'ver.

- Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais m'appeler Nathan si tu le souhaitais mais pourquoi t'obstiner à m'appeler par le nom de ma ville natale?

- Je...

- Oui? Ce sujet m'intéresse, c'est plutôt amusant je crois.

- Eh bien, c'était un jeu avec des amis. On prenait régulièrement le train ensemble et au début on se reconnaissait par le nom de nos arrêts. Bien sûr on a fini par savoir les prénoms des uns et des autres mais le truc des noms de villes est resté.

- Donc tu m'appelles Nevers parce que tu me considères comme une personne de confiance?

- Je suppose...

- Par curiosité, comment appelles-tu le docteur Autheville?

- …Autun...»

Le neversois ne pu se retenir de sourire. Peut-être pourrait-il embêter son illustre collègue à la chevelure brune acajou avec ce charmant surnom. Autun, hautain, ça se ressemble bien tiens. Parfait.

«N'ver...?

- Pardon William. Parle moi de tes amis, j'aimerais en savoir plus sur eux si tu le veux bien.

- Oh. Oui. Je les aimais beaucoup...

- Tu ne les aimes plus?

- Oh si! Mais je ne les vois plus. Je... Avant de finir ici, je ne leur ai pas dit où j'allais, j'ai disparu de leurs vies.

- Je sais que tu n'as plus de famille qui pourrait te rendre visite mais je pense, encore une fois si tu es d'accord, que ça pourrait être bien que tu les revois. Ou au moins, tenter de reprendre contact.

- Je ne sais pas... Ça fait si longtemps, je ne veux pas les déranger...

- Écoutes, tu me donnes toutes les coordonnées que tu te souviens et j'essaye de les contacter. Selon le résultat, on en reparlera. Est-ce que cet arrangement te paraît correct?

- Oui... Mais, suis-je assez stable pour ça?

- Je le pense oui. Et avoir un entourage, affectif qui plus est, est important pour guérir.»

Le blondinet acquiesça lentement puis dicta à son psy toutes les informations dont il se souvenait. Son regard pourtant ne pouvait s'empêcher de scruter le profil de son interlocuteur, de sa chevelure noisette aux mèches rebelles à ses iris d'un profond brun rougeoyant jusqu'à la cicatrice qui lui barrait le visage, de l'arcade à la pommette sursauta quand son médecin reprit la parole afin de poursuivre la séance, laissant le jeune homme originaire de la cité industrielle Varennes-Vauzelles raconter cette période heureuse d'insouciante amitié teintée pourtant d'une certaine tristesses aux évocations de sa sœur disparue.

«Alors César, on baille aux corneilles? Surgit une voix traînante depuis la porte de son office.

- Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis Autheville.

- Tu remballes déjà tes affaires?

- Je vais te manquer? Dommage, ce n'est pas mon tour de garde ce soir.

- Au contraire, bon vent! Ca fera quelques heures de paix.»

Nathan eu un sourire discret puis passa près de son austère collègue à lunettes sans plus se préoccuper que ça de leur petite joute verbale. Question d'habitude.

Pour une fois depuis longtemps il ne rentra pas trop tard chez lui mais préféra remettre le ménage au lendemain pour être plus efficace. Le neversois enclencha le répondeur pour savoir s'il avait un message mais heureusement non. Il se tâta un instant puis se décida à essayer d'appeler un certain Eric Buvin aussi nommé «Saint-Germain-des-Fossés» mais sans succès. Il laissa tout de même un message sur la boîte vocale au cas où. Le châtain passa au suivant, Clément Dôme ou «Clermont-Ferrand» et cette fois l'essai fut fructueux. Le psychologue pu donc expliquer la situation et le jeune homme au bout de la ligne fut enthousiaste d'avoir des nouvelles de son ancien ami et accepta sans souci de lui donner le numéro récent du dernier larron de la liste «Saint-Étienne» ou juste Étienne. A croire que ce type n'avait pas de nom de famille ou que personne ne l'avait retenu. Peu importe. Fatigué, Nathan passa tout de même ce dernier coup de fil.

«Allô?

- Bonsoir, je suis le psychologue Nathan César et je travaille à la clinique psychiatrique Val Dracy. Je m'occupe d'un patient nommé William Roy qui vous a cité dans sa liste d'amis avec Clément Dôme et Eric Duvin.

- Euh... D'accord. Juste pour être sûr, vous voulez parler à qui?

- Eh bien un certain Étienne. D'après mes informations, originaire de Saint-Étienne justement et dont le rêve était d'être joueur professionnel de football.

- Oh. Mais moi c'est Cédric en fait.

- … Pardon du dérangement.

- Non! Ce n'est pas une erreur Étienne habite bien ici, je vais vous le chercher.

- Ah. Je vous remercie.»

Lorsque la personne désirée prit enfin le combiné, Nathan recommença son petit discours. Il apprit, par ailleurs, que ce fameux Étienne était âgé de 30 ans, ce qui faisait une différence de quatre ans avec William qui en avait 26. Quoiqu'il en soit, il semblait un peu perturbé par cette affaire avec le vauzellien alors le châtain prit le temps d'expliquer la situation et de rassurer l'autre. Non Will n'était pas en danger, non il n'était pas obligé de venir dans l'immédiat, oui il pouvait passer un coup de fil, oui Will va s'en sortir, non la clinique n'est pas une prison et enfin, oui ladite clinique est assez loin de chez lui.

Nathan bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, à peine 20 heures pourtant mais il se sentait complètement à plat. Faut dire qu'il avait enchaîné plusieurs gardes de suite. Il travaillait dans une clinique psychiatrique, il était logique qu'en cas de crise même en plein milieu de la nuit, on puisse avoir besoin d'un psychologue en plus des médecins, infirmiers et autres aides-soignants. Il grignota puis se doucha avant d'aller se coucher pour dormir d'une traite jusqu'à la mi-matinée du lendemain.

Le neversois nettoya sa petite maison de fond en comble puis alla flâner dans le grand espace commercial Carnot près de chez lui, amusé ensuite de constater certains petits changements comme le café place de la Croix-Joyeuse qui se construisait une véranda fermée sur deux étages ou que le chocolatier Jeff de Bruges près de la porte de Paris avait ajouté de nouveaux parfums de glace à son menu. L'homme à la cicatrice soupira doucement en voyant un bus à destination de l'église Varennes-Vauzelles passer devant lui, depuis combien de temps William n'était plus rentré dans sa ville natale? Six ans au moins. Les six ans qu'il avait passé enfermé au Val Dracy, isolé du monde.

«Je me demande à quoi ressemblait sa maison...» marmonna-t-il à voix basse.

A peine fut-il rentré chez lui que son téléphone se mit à sonner, il décrocha par habitude et tomba sur Eric Duvin chez qui il avait laissé un message la veille. De nouveau il recommença son petit laïus, expliquant en gros l'état de William. Nathan ne pouvait pas faire mieux, secret médical oblige.

«C'est quand les prochaines visites?

- Toutes les après-midi de 14 à 18 heures, toute la journée le dimanche.

- Je passerais le dimanche alors. Oh et je vais emmener Clément avec moi.

- Très bien, j'en prends note. Je préviendrais William dans ce cas.

- On peut pas faire la surprise?

- Il vaut mieux qu'il soit prévenu.

- Bon, tant pis. Je pourrais vous rappelez pour dire l'heure où on sera là?

- J'apprécierais oui.

- Super, merci doc'!

- Je suis psychologue. Le docteur Autheville est le médecin psychiatre de votre ami.

- Ah... Pas grave pour moi vous êtes doc' quand même.»

Le neversois ne chercha pas à discuter plus sur ce point, peu lui importait qu'il l'appelle doc' après tout. Ils conversèrent encore pendant quelques instants puis raccrochèrent. Nathan se pencha donc sur les dossiers d'autres patients requérant son attention, passant parfois un coup de fil à la famille, un confrère ou un autre professionnel de la santé afin d'éclaircir certains points ou mettre en place de nouveaux examens pour leur bien être.

Lorsqu'il arriva au travail le lendemain il se fit tout de suite alpaguer par des infirmières qui lui expliquèrent les problèmes survenus avec l'une de ses patientes et comment elles avaient réglé la situation avec les aides-soignants. Le psychologue en prit bonne note, sourire de circonstance aux lèvres puis passa son chemin, retenant de justesse un son d'irritation quand il croisa celui de son collègue autunois. Manque de chance, l'homme à lunettes semblait bavard aujourd'hui.

«Monsieur Roy nous a encore joué des tours.

- C'est à dire?

- Tu verras par toi-même l'état de ses poignets. C'était peut-être trop tôt pour lui soumettre l'idée de rencontrer d'anciens amis, je pense que c'est ce qui a causé cet état d'angoisse et de stress.

- Ça fait six ans qu'il est coupé du monde et il voulait les voir. S'il le faut on ralentira le processus en le laissant discuter avec eux au téléphone au début par exemple.

- Parles en avec lui. Je suis réticent sache-le, très réticent mais je dois t'accorder un point important, il _veut_ les voir.

- Écoute Hugo, tu soignes tes patients avec de la médication, normal tu es psychiatre. Mais moi je suis psychologue. Je ne fais pas que de la parlote, j'analyse le patient et je cherche où est le problème principal pour pouvoir le dénouer. Nos deux professions sont censées se compléter.

- C'est vrai. J'en ai conscience mais comme tu l'as dis ça fait six ans qu'il est traité ici. L'un de nos collègues psychiatre-psychothérapeute pourrait peut-être prendre la relève...?

- Et le perturber? Pourquoi? Il a créé un lien de confiance avec nous. On arrive enfin à avancer, c'est pas le moment de tout foutre en l'air.

- Espérons que ça soit le bon choix alors.»

Le neversois fit un signe de tête affirmatif puis s'éloigna de son collègue, prenant la direction des chambres afin d'aller discuter avec ses deux patients blessés. Le second était William, il irait le voir après. Autant commencer par le plus dur... Nathan n'avait passé que quarante-cinq minutes avec sa patiente, celle-ci s'étant assez vite rendormie à cause des tranquillisants mais il se sentait lessivé. Travailler dans un asile avait tendance à mettre les nerfs à vif, on découvrait toujours pire sur l'humanité. Une jeune fille de 17 ans violée par son voisin, profitant des troubles mentaux de celle-ci pour l'abuser. Mieux valait avoir un optimisme d'acier, un cynisme inné ou une indifférence en béton armé pour tenir le coup dans ce genre d'environnement. Le psy souffla un bon coup puis se rendit à la chambre du blond et frappa à celle-ci, entrant ensuite dès qu'il en eut l'autorisation, refermant soigneusement derrière lui.

«Bonjour William.

- … Bonjour Monsieur César...

- Ah, pour que tu m'appelles ainsi c'est que tu te sens coupable.»

Le vauzellien baissa la tête alors que le professionnel de santé s'asseyait sur une chaise, stylo et carnet prêt à l'emploi. Il fit un sourire encourageant à son interlocuteur afin qu'il s'explique.

«J'ai fait une bêtise, murmura-t-il finalement.

- Quoi donc?

- Vous le savez déjà...

- Peut-être mais je veux que ça soit toi. Il faut mettre des mots dessus, tu le sais.

- Je... Je me suis grièvement griffé les poignets...

- Oui?

- Je... Je me grattais juste un peu au début. Mes cicatrices me démangeaient alors j'ai gratté. Fort, de plus en plus... Jusqu'à ce que j'ai du sang sous les ongles.

- Mais tu n'as pas arrêté.

- Non.

- Pourquoi?

- La douleur me soulage. Si j'ai mal c'est que je suis vivant et si je suis vivant alors je peux, je dois me punir... Je sais qu'il ne faut pas penser comme ça. Je n'y pensais presque plus mais revoir mes anciens amis... Ceux qui ont connu Vanessa...Q-Quand elle était vi-vivante... Je... J'ai...

- Doucement, prends le temps de chercher tes mots.»

William se tut alors, laissant ses pensées s'organiser un tant soit peu dans son esprit malmené et embrouillé. Quand enfin il se sentit prêt, il reprit la parole essayant d'éviter de réfléchir au fait que sa voix tremblait de plus en plus à mesure que les mots sortaient.

«J'ai peur qu'ils me demandent pourquoi moi je suis là alors qu'elle ne l'est plus... Ils aimaient Vanessa...

- Penses-tu qu'ils ne t'aiment pas?

- Eh bien... Si, je suppose mais... Ma sœur était... Elle était aimée de tous. Je crois qu'elle méritait bien plus que moi d'être aimée et que de ce fait, elle l'était davantage...

- Bien, je comprends. Cependant j'ai eu tes amis au téléphone, tous les trois et ils étaient heureux d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Heureux et rassurés. Véritablement. Qu'en penses-tu?

- Je... Je ne sais pas...

- Que ressens-tu en sachant qu'ils ne t'ont pas oublié et qu'ils t'apprécient encore?

- D-De la joie. Et... de la culpabilité.

- A quel propos?

- Je... Je ne leur ai jamais dit où j'étais, je ne les ai pas contacté...

- Parce que ce n'était pas le moment. Maintenant ça l'est. Deux propositions s'offrent à toi, tu peux les voir en personne ce dimanche ou bien tu n'acceptes que les appels.

- Je dois répondre maintenant?

- Non, prend le temps de réfléchir. Sache cependant que si tu décides de les voir, je t'accompagnerais pour que tout se passe bien.»

Le psychologue César se leva alors, laissant l'autre jeune homme se reposer. C'était étrange de se rendre compte parfois qu'ils avaient presque le même âge. Il avait 28 ans et son patient principal, 26. Leurs villes natales étaient collées l'une à l'autre en plus de cela. Ils auraient pu se croiser aux écoles mais le sort avait fait que ça n'avait pas été le cas finalement. Le châtain se dirigea naturellement vers son bureau tout en écartant ces pensées parasitent de son cerveau, il avait encore des consultations à traiter.

Le dimanche arriva bien plus vite que prévu pour le psychologue et son patient. William attendait à l'entrée de la clinique, se tordant nerveusement les mains ou triturant la couture de son unique chemise tout en jetant des coups d'œil au parking et à l'entrée de l'enceinte. Ce qui ne servait à rien puisque de toute façon, il ne savait pas du tout à quoi ressemblait la voiture de ses amis. Le plus âgé attendait simplement, pressant parfois amicalement l'épaule du vauzellien afin qu'il se calme un peu ce qui fonctionnait plus ou moins. Hugo était passé les voir pendant sa pause café puis était reparti, son habituel air renfrogné scotché au visage. Nathan posa son regardant rougeoyant sur le frêle blondinet lorsque celui-ci fit subitement un bond, un petit bruit s'échappant de ses lèvres alors que deux personnes avançaient le long de l'allée.

Un grand blond platine tout fin, accompagné d'un autre jeune homme lui arrivant à l'épaule, des cheveux blonds-roux décoiffés et un grand sourire plaqué au visage. Le plus grand, 1,92m précisément, ses yeux d'un brun chaud inspirant la confiance était le dénommé Clément. Son comparse, Eric donc, semblait banal au premier abord jusqu'à qu'il lève son incroyable regard, jaune cerné de bleu. Les cercles n'étaient pas distincts comme pour William, chez le jeune homme venu de Saint-Germain-des-Fossés le jaune s'étirait en filaments dans le bleu d'azur. L'effet était saisissant. Le professionnel de santé se présenta à son tour, serrant cordialement les mains des nouveaux arrivants puis observant avec intérêt les réactions de son patient.

William les regardait avec de grands yeux étonnés, donnant l'impression qu'il n'était pas tout à fait convaincu que ses anciens camarades se trouvaient bien en chair et en os sous son nez. Il était tellement habitué à la solitude qu'il ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Eric lui sauva la mise en le serrant dans ses bras, le petit blond sursauta et eu le réflexe de s'écarter avant de se raviser et de timidement rendre l'étreinte. Le clermontois s'approcha à son tour et enlaça ses deux amis, posant un baiser léger sur la chevelure de miel de leur compère récemment retrouvé. Les trois hommes chuchotèrent entre eux, échangeant quelques preuves d'affection manifeste sous le regard scrutatif, et un peu attendri, de César. Finalement au bout de longues minutes ainsi, Will se tourna vers son psy afin de lui parler, cependant il n'eut pas conscience de l'impact qu'eut son regard vert émeraude dont le cercle d'or scintillait intensément sous l'effet des larmes, laissant le seul homme châtain bouche bée pendant un petit moment.

«Pardon William, tu disais?

- Est-ce qu'on peut aller parler dans ton bureau? Tous ensemble...?

- Oui, évidemment. Suivez moi.»

Très vite le neversois reprit une attitude professionnelle et tant mieux puisque c'était la seule qu'il était censé avoir. Le quatuor s'installa donc dans le bureau confortable aux stores fermés, intime. Le résident de la clinique écoutait avec assiduité les paroles de ses amis à propos de leurs carrières, leurs amours ou célibat, leurs projets et surtout, qu'il leur avait manqué. Oui, leur petit lutin au sourire joyeux leur avait vraiment manqué. William, même s'il était immensément heureux de les voir, ne pu s'empêcher de s'interroger sur un point. Il se mordit férocement la lèvre, la coupant un peu sans s'en apercevoir et sursauta lorsqu'il sentit un mouchoir être pressé sur celle-ci, le regard brun-rouge de son psy le fixant avec inquiétude. Il murmura un «Je vais bien» puis hésita encore un moment avant de se lancer à poser sa question.

«Pourquoi Étienne n'est pas venu..? Je suis heureux de vous voir bien sûr mais...

- Il ne pouvait pas se libérer je crois, répondit doucement le blond platine

- Oh...

- Willy, pourquoi pensais-tu qu'il n'était pas là? Demanda à son tour Eric.

- Eh bien, il a toujours préféré Vanessa à moi alors...

- Il était, il est ton ami.

- Vous avez raison... J-Je suis désolé...

- Y'avait-il une raison particulière pour que tu veuilles le voir lui, précisément?»

Cette dernière question émanait de Nathan qui ne pu manquer le rougissement intempestif et prononcé de l'autre jeune homme nivernais, s'attirant ainsi le rire du saint-germanois et un sourire amusé de la part de Clément. Will commença alors grattouiller ses bandages mais un claquement de langue de la part du châtain suffit à le faire arrêter.

«Willy avait un coup de cœur pour notre brun préféré.

- Eric!

- Quoi? C'est la vérité après tout.

- M-Mais je n'ai jamais dit à Nathan que j'étais... Je suis...

- Homosexuel? Demanda calmement le sus-nommé.

- Hm.

- Ça n'a d'importance que si cela te gêne dans ta vie, je ne te juge pas. Je suis ton psychologue, un professionnel.

- Je... Oui. Merci N'ver. Je veux dire Nathan.

- J'y crois pas, tu as gardé cette habitude des surnoms de villes?

- Eh bien... Oui..?

- C'est amusant parce que Eric m'appelle encore Clermont parfois. Et de temps en temps je l'appelle Saint-Germain aussi.

- Et Willy c'est notre Varennes!

- Seulement Varennes? Remarqua le neversois.

- Vauzelles était pour désigner Vanessa...»

Sachant que le souvenir de sa petite sœur défunte était encore douloureux pour le jeune homme, Clément relança l'autre sujet. C'était moins dangereux si l'on pouvait dire.

«Étienne a la tête dure, peut-être qu'il n'a jamais remarqué l'attention que tu lui portais. Ou qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir et a préféré faire l'autruche.

- Il aime les filles.

- Je pense pas Willy. Pas en ce moment en tout cas.

- Pourquoi...?

- Tu crois qu'à 30 ans il fait de la colocation avec un type de 40 balais?

- Je l'ai vu quelques fois le type en question. Taille moyenne, cheveux noirs, plutôt pas mal. De ce que j'ai compris c'est un professeur donc il doit être bien éduqué je suppose.

- Oh.

- Peut-être qu'il s'agit du «Cédric» qui a répondu au téléphone lorsque j'ai appelé chez votre ami Étienne, déduisit le psychologue.

- N'empêche, ça fait vraiment bizarre de l'imaginer avec un homme... J'avais toujours pensé qu'il aurait une jolie fille au bras, genre femme de footballeur quoi...

- Peut-être qu'il n'a pas réussit à s'en trouver une, déclara Eric avec un sourire amusé.»

La conversation ayant reprit un ton bien plus léger, Nathan se permit de se relaxer un peu. De toute façon ils étaient tout trois sous ses yeux, il pouvait intervenir facilement à tout moment. La grande tige blonde continuait à discuter avec les deux autres pourtant un détail lui revenait à l'esprit, un secret que leur chère Vanessa lui avait confié. Elle avait été amoureuse du seul brun du groupe, vraiment amoureuse mais puisque son frère avait eu un béguin, Nessa avait préféré se taire et préserver l'harmonie. Vanessa avec ses longs cheveux d'un blond miel identique à celui de son frère, ses beaux yeux d'un ambre clair, presque doré et sa personnalité si douce, si joyeuse avait séduit Clément. Lui l'avait aimé et elle lui avait déclaré en aimer un autre. Le clermontois n'avait rien dit, ça n'aurait servi à rien et puis... elle était morte.

«William, comment tu as fini ici...?

- …

- On peut dire que tu sais casser l'ambiance Clément...

- Pardon.

- Non, je vais répondre... Je vous dois bien ça. Bon, comme vous le savez ma mère s'est suicidée quand j'avais 16 ans et Nessa 14. On s'est débrouillés comme on a pu pendant que notre père sombrait de plus en plus... Il me cognait parfois mais je m'en fichait. L'essentiel était qu'il ne touche pas à ma sœur, jamais. Et pourtant...Le jour où on a su que j'avais mon bac, je suis resté à faire la fête avec vous et Nessa est restée seule avec lui et alors...»

Tous laissèrent un moment de silence respectueux, le temps que le frère éploré trouve le courage de raconter la suite de cette sombre histoire.

«Si j'étais rentré plus tôt, il n'aurais pas pu la toucher... J'étais majeur, je serais parti avec elle ailleurs mais je n'étais pas là... Il l'a tué. Son unique faute était d'être le portrait craché de maman et... Il l'a tué... Il était certain de tuer la femme qui l'avait abandonné mais c'était Vanessa! C'était sa fille et il était là en train de la planter encore et encore même après qu'elle soit morte! Le carrelage de la cuisine était couverte de sang, du sang partout, tellement...!»

Nathan se leva puis rejoignit son patient et lui fit relever les yeux afin de vérifier que ses pupilles n'étaient pas dilater sous l'effet d'une crise. Apparemment non. Bien.

«C'est fini William, c'est fini. Tu es à la clinique et il est très loin de toi, il ne peut plus faire de mal, ni à toi ni à personne. Jamais.» récita calmement le psychologue, attendant patiemment que son interlocuteur se calme.

«Bien, très bien. Veux-tu que je raconte la suite?

- ...O-Oui...

- D'accord. William a tenté de se reconstruire seul pendant deux ans mais il n'a pas tenu le coup, le traumatisme était trop grand et avait engendré des troubles psychologiques importants. Il ne mangeait plus, ne dormait plus, se battait avec d'autres personnes et il avait surtout un grave problème d'automutilation couplé à une dépression. C'est l'une de ses voisines qui tentait de veiller sur lui qui a fini par donner l'alerte.

- Alors Willy s'est fait interner ici?

- Non, il n'est pas interné. Il est venu de son plein gré et il lui suffit de signer une décharge pour partir.

- Attendez, si il est arrivé ici deux ans après le décès de Nessa alors ça veut dire qu'il est là depuis six ans?

- En effet.

- Putain la vache!

- Eric! Ton langage enfin...»

Le professionnel s'attela donc à expliquer la vie à la clinique Val Dracy, les différents corps de métier présent, les services proposés et pour finir, les grandes lignes de la vie que menait William entre ces lieux. Bien évidemment, il restait vague et ne dévoilait rien puisque le sceau du secret médical l'exigeait. Question de sécurité juridique et sociale. Les deux visiteurs eurent ensuite la joie de faire la connaissance du médecin psychiatre Hugo Autheville qui y alla de son petit speech sans jamais se séparer de son air pincé. Le saint-germanois demanda naturellement s'il avait un balai dans le cul une fois le principal concerné parti ce qui amusa la galerie bien que Nathan avait fait de son mieux pour cacher son hilarité mal placée envers son collègue. La conversation s'éternisa encore une heure ou deux puis voyant que le vauzellien fatiguait, fatigue bien plus morale que physique, le châtain lui proposa d'aller se reposer. Après un dernier câlin collectif du trio et des mots de réconfort, William quitta la pièce. Une fois cela fait, le psy fit signe aux deux autres de se rasseoir et ils obéirent sans discuter.

«Bon, la séance s'est plutôt bien passée en somme. Beaucoup de choses ont été dites mais il en reste encore beaucoup à dire également. Vous comprenez?

- Oui, je crois.

- Ouais doc'. Ensuite?

- William était très heureux de vous revoir, la seule chose que je peux faire à part l'accompagner est de vous prévenir des risques. Si vous vous engagez auprès de lui il faudra investir du temps et de l'énergie. Beaucoup. Vous devez comprendre que le lâcher en cours de route pourrait avoir de graves conséquences, peut-être qu'il faudra recommencer la thérapie depuis le début... Même si vous êtes fatigués parce que le poids de la stabilité précaire de votre ami est trop lourd, trop prenant, trop exténuant, trop fort en émotions... Reculer serait grave. Pour vous aussi à cause de la culpabilité, de la honte et du sentiment de lâcheté ressentis. Paradoxalement, il faudra conserver votre vie afin de ne pas déprimer ou pire faire une dépression. William ne se pardonnera jamais de vous entraîner vers le fond avec lui. Alors, prenez sérieusement tout cela en considération, ne répondez pas à chaud.»

Les deux visiteurs hochèrent gravement la tête, même le saint-germanois avait laissé sa gouaille habituelle au placard. Nathan les raccompagna donc jusqu'au parking, leur assurant qu'il répondrait aux questions par téléphone ou par mail comme il l'avait déjà dit au troisième larron. Enfin seul, le neversois se massa la nuque en profitant des rayons du soleil de cette fin d'après-midi. Il espérait que les choses s'améliorerait enfin pour William mais rien n'était moins sûr... Nathan César avait encore du pain sur la planche.

* * *

><p>10 pages. Pour une première partie.<p>

Ca sera un two-shots je pense.

Les lieux décrits existent tous vraiment (surtout ceux décrit à Nevers je passe devant 5 jours par semaine matin et soir sur le chemin de la fac) il n'y a qu'avec les horaires de la clinique que j'ai prit des libertés cependant le bâtiments et les catégories pro sont réelles.

Dans leur univers normal, Will n'a pas vraiment le béguin pour Saint-Etienne, c'est juste une bonne grosse dose d'admiration. Pour Vanessa je sais pas je dois dire mais je pense pas XD

Varennes-Vauzelles a fait la ligne de chemin de fer jusque Clermont-Ferrand, Saint-Germain-des-Fossés et Saint-Etienne, voilà le lien entre tous ce petit monde ^^


End file.
